With or Whithout You
by Vaelidea
Summary: Un être s'éveille sans aucun souvenir et avec un sentiment de grand vide en lui que son instinct lui commande de combler. Mais comment s'y prendre, quand on n'ignore tout de qui on n'est? D'où l'on vient? Petit chapitre. Univers alternatif.
1. Chapter 1

Il était. Point! Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était la seule certitude qu'il avait. Qui lui restait. En dehors du fait qu'il existait, tout avait disparut. Il ignorait ce que "tout" pouvait bien pouvoir contenir et cacher, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il se sentait vide et seul. Et si cela s'avérait pour le moins étrange, cela n'en était pas moins terrifiant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, ni qui il était, ni où ni comment il était arrivé là mais être seul lui semblait aberrant. Et la certitude d'un manque incommensurable naquit dans le cœur de l'être qu'il était. Il ne devait pas être seul. Il ne pourrait pas survivre seul. Du moins c'était ce que semblait lui souffler son instinct. Son intuition. Comme aurait dit Reborn...

Encore eut-il fallut savoir ce que pouvait bien être Reborn!

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Et ce n'était certes pas son environnement actuel qui allait lui fournir une réponse. La pièce où il se trouvait, était complètement délabrée et à l'abandon. Il pouvait même apercevoir le ciel étoilé par un trou situé au dessus de lui. Les rares meubles qui occupaient un coin sombre de ce qui avait dû être une chambre, étaient tous plus ou moins cassés et brinquebalants. Comme si personne n'avait habité là depuis une éternité.

Rester ici ne lui apporterait pas de réponse et ne l'aiderait pas. Il devait trouver quelqu'un. N'importe qui!

Il s'avança vers la porte et voulu saisir la poignée, sans y parvenir. Sa main traversa la matière et il bascula vers l'avant passant de la chambre au couloir instantanément. Effrayé, il porta la main à son cœur. Au moins maintenant avait-il une petite idée de ce qu'il était devenu. Et cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

Reborn allait le tuer quand il apprendrait qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de mourir et de se transformer en fantôme. Et son professeur si particulier ne serait certainement pas le seul à vouloir lui faire regretter d'avoir passé l'arme à gauche.

Ah! Il se souvenait de qui était Reborn. L'image d'un bébé en costume portant un Fedora s'était imposé à lui quand il s'était fait cette réflexion. D'autres images de personnes, assez floues encore avaient suivies, mais elles n'avaient provoqué chez lui qu'un profond sentiment de nostalgie.

C'était surement une bonne chose. Sa mémoire finirait peut être par lui revenir et ainsi il pourrait savoir qui il était et comment il en était arrivé là.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Clairement, il avait fait preuve d'un peu trop d'optimisme. Oubliez le "un peu" et insistez sur le" trop" pour une vision réaliste de sa situation. Sa mémoire n'était pas revenue comme par magie. Et alors que le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon, il n'avait pratiquement fait aucun progrès depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Dans un premier temps, il avait patienté. En vain! Puis il avait ressasser les mêmes questions, à savoir: comment il s'appelait, d'ou il venait et tout un tas d'autre qui n'avaient trouvées aucune réponse. Ne voyant rien venir, il avait erré dans la maison abandonnée, espérant que quelque chose éveillerait son intérêt. Là aussi, il avait fait chou blanc! Rien ne lui semblait familier dans les pièces qu'il avait visité. Aucun flash ne lui était revenu et il craignait de ne jamais parvenir à se souvenir.

L'idée de se frapper la tête contre les murs l'avait effleuré. Aussi saugrenue que cela pouvait être, cette solution lui avait été soufflé par une voix un rien horripilante et sarcastique qui lui semblait familière, tout comme le parfum de violette et de lavande qui l'avait accompagnée! Elle l'avait presque convaincu du bien fondée de la technique... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que c'était peine perdu vu qu'il était un esprit: il ne ferait que traverser le mur, sans éprouver la moindre douleur.

Douleur qui aurait dû être le facteur réactivant sa mémoire.

Il avait cru entendre l'écho d'un rire moqueur dans le lointain, lui donnant la chaire de poule. Il se prit à espèrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'une autre personne se trouvait avec lui et l'observait. Mais après avoir fouillé la maison de fond en comble, il n'avait découvert personne. Pas le moindre signe d'un être vivant. Hormis les rats. Peut être avait-il à faire à un autre esprit?

Pour le savoir, il aurait pu utiliser les méthodes d'observation d'activité parapsychique dont Gokudera l'avait bassiné lors de certaines de leurs soirées bien arrosées. Méthode scientifique au possible qui consistait à mesurer la température d'une pièce...

Enfin! un nouveau souvenir! Pas qu'il fut très utile vu qu'il n'avait à sa disposition aucun moyen pour prendre la température de la pièce et qu'étant lui même un esprit, il ne ressentait pas la morsure du froid. Mais l'image d'un homme au cheveux gris et au regard perçant s'imposa dans sa tête le rendant à nouveau nostalgique.

Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si triste quand les images fugaces de ces personnes revenaient dans sa mémoire et pourquoi l'impression de manque et de vide ne faisait que grandir en lui quand il effleurait ses souvenirs, mais il était déterminé à percer ce mystère et à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de sa situation actuelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour s'étant levé, il décida de sortir de la maison et de voir ce que le monde extérieur pouvait bien lui réserver. Curieux, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait interagir avec les êtres vivants et si ceux-ci pouvaient l'aider. S'il arrivait à retrouver une des personnes dont il s'était souvenu et qu'il arrivait à communiquer avec eux, alors peut être qu'il saurait ce qui lui était arrivé et si cet état d'esprit était définitif ou s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour y remédier.

Oui, il se rendait compte que cela faisait beaucoup de supposition. La tache ne serait pas simple. Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser miner par de simple détail. Rester à se morfondre ne lui apporterait rien donc autant avancer...Même à l'aveuglette.

Et pendant qu'on y était, oui, il refusait d'admettre qu'il était mort! Et tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas fournit la preuve du contraire, il refuserait d'y croire. Au fond de lui, certainement son intuition comme l'appelait ce Reborn, il sentait que sa situation était plus complexe qu'au premier abord. Pas très réjouissant tout cela, mais il devrait faire avec! Il avait l'impression qu'il avait l'habitude de composer avec les situations hors norme et donc finalement que ce qui lui arrivait là, n'était que la suite logique de son destin. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Bref, il errait dans les rues laissant ses pieds le mener. Ce fut sans croiser d'êtres vivants qu'il parvint dans un quartier commerçant et qu'il aperçu son propre reflet dans une vitrine. Et franchement il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Déjà clairement il était bien un garçon. Pas qu'il en eut douté mais c'était rassurant d'en avoir la confirmation. Ses cheveux en bataille se dressaient sur le haut de sa tête lui faisant gagner quelques centimètres en hauteur. Il n'était pas bien grand et pas du genre à posséder une stature développé mais les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux. Sa bouche tout comme ses yeux semblait enjouée et déterminée. Cependant il n'aurait su dire de quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux et ses yeux. Sa silhouette était flou et entouré par un halo orangé.

Il leva une main pour toucher son reflet quand une odeur familière le fit se retourner. Le même parfum de violette et de lavande venait de stimuler son odorat et il en chercha l'origine. La rue commençait à s'animer et sur le trottoir bon nombre d'écolier se dirigeaient vers leur établissement. Il entendit un rire léger et cristallin bien différent de celui qu'il avait entendu dans la maison et associé à l'odeur de fleurs pour se retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec une jeune fille.

"Etes vous l'ami de Mukuro-sama?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ce n'était ni la réaction ni la question qu'il avait attendu. Déjà, la jeune fille, s'il était bien un esprit, n'aurait pas dû être capable de le voir. Logiquement selon lui, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre l'initiative de lui parler, comme cela en pleine rue, sans tenir compte du regard des autres qui il le voyait bien, la fixait avec soit de la pitié soit de la moquerie.

Quand à la question, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi ou qui elle parlait. Elle provoquerait chez lui l'apparition de nouveaux souvenirs! Il ignorait si c'était la question ou la jeune fille qui avait fait apparaître ces souvenirs. Et cela le rendait confus. Le nom de Mukuro éveillait en lui le souvenir d'un adolescent à la coiffure étrange et au rire horripilant. Un peu comme celui qu'il avait cru entendre dans la maison le matin même. Et la jeune fille ressemblait à une autre que sa mémoire identifiait comme étant Chrome Dokuro. Et puis il y avait cette odeur qui semblait imprégné l'air autour de l'adolescente. Violette et Lavande. Existait-il un lien entre ce parfum, la présence de ce matin et la jeune fille?

Dépassant sa stupeur, il essaya de répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Surpris, il porta les mains à sa gorge et tenta de lui parler mais cela resta impossible. La jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge et qui a bien y regarder portait la même étrange coiffure que le Mukuro de son souvenir inclina la tête sur le côté.

"Es-tu l'ami dont Mukuro-sama m'a parlé ce matin?" Répéta la jeune fille avant d'élaborer un peu quand il continua de la regarder avec confusion. " Il ne me parle que dans mes rêves, mais il ne me quitte jamais."

Elle lui indiqua du doigt la vitrine et machinalement, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à son reflet. Sauf qu'à côté de lui, ce n'était pas celui de la jeune fille. Dans la vitrine, il y avait un adolescent de leur âge un peu plus grand et maigre. L'expression du visage de l'autre garçon était empli de dédain mais aussi de curiosité. Étrangement, elle lui semblait tout aussi familière que le doux sourire de l'adolescente derrière lui.

"Mukuro-sama a dit qu'il avait fait une rencontre intéressante et que si je venais par ici, je pourrais moi aussi voir cette personne. C'est de toi qu'il parlait?"

Que répondre? Il ne voulait pas mentir et ne pouvait jurer à coup sur d'avoir bien été en présence du reflet masculin de la jeune fille ce matin. Même si son intuition lui disait clairement que c'était bien le cas. Décidant d'écouter son instinct, il hocha timidement la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

"On attire un peu trop l'attention ici. Suis-moi! Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement t'aider."

Il n'allait certainement pas la contredire. Effectivement, elle attirait la curiosité des passants à discuter toute seule en fixant la vitrine. Et il n'était pas contre un petit peu d'aide. Cependant, il se demandait bien qui ou quoi pourrait l'aider? Pas qu'il remettait en cause la volonté de la jeune fille, mais il ignorait qui on pouvait consulter dans ce genre de situation. En tout cas sans passer pour un fou fini.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand la voix qui avait tenté de le convaincre de se fracasser la tête contre le mur, lui conseilla de ne rien tenter contre la jeune fille s'il ne voulait pas goûter à la colère d'un esprit bien plus puissant que lui. Regardant, le reflet masculin de la jeune fille, il acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement de la tête. Encore une fois, son intuition lui disait qu'il n'était pas en position se s'opposer à la volonté de l'autre et qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à cela pour le moment. N'ayant pas de raison de douter de cet instinct et vu l'expression satisfaite et un rien sadique de Mukuro, il fut certain d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à parvenir à l'entrée du lycée de l'adolescente. Elle salua quelques camarades d'un geste de la main mais n'arrêta pas malgré leurs invitations à venir discuter avec eux avant le début des cours. Elle déclina poliment leurs invitations tout en pénétrant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du bâtiment scolaire.

Un détail cependant le titillait. Dans ses souvenirs, la jeune fille s'appelait Chome. Cependant ici, elle répondait apparemment au prénom de Nagui. Peut être s'agissait-il finalement de deux personnes différentes. Ou bien sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours? Mukuro, lui, ressemblait physiquement à celui de son souvenir et portait le même nom. Pas vraiment que cela soit rassurant de savoir que les personnes possédant une aura aussi sadique existaient bel et bien. Alors pourquoi semblait il y avoir une différence entre Nagui et Chrome?

Au détour d'un couloir sombre, elle frappa à une porte sur laquelle était posée une simple feuille de papier quadrillé où était écrit de manière nerveuse: Club de sciences occultes. En dessous de ces quelques mots, un avertissement en rouge vif s'étalait en lettre capitales: Aux incroyants qui se croient drôle, passez votre chemin ou je vous maudit jusqu'à la 7ième génération!

La jeune fille sans attendre qu'on l'invite à entrer ouvrit la porte. Et dans la capharnaüm qu'était l'intérieur de la petite pièce, une silhouette se tourna dans leur direction tout en râlant contre leur intrusion.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sortez d'ici, si vous n'avez...Oh Nagui que me vaut, le plaisir de ta visite aussi tôt le matin!" S'exclama avec dans un premier temps colère puis sarcasme, la seule personne qui occupait la pièce, quand elle eut identifié l'intruse qui venait de pénétrer dans son antre.

S'il fut étonné de voir devant lui, la personne que sa mémoire défaillante avait enregistrée sous l'identité de Hayato Gokudera, la réaction explosive et le regard peu amène de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, ne le surpris pas. Encore une fois son instinct se manifestait pour lui faire comprendre que l'attitude rebelle et hostile du garçon était normale. A se demander, s'il devait vraiment se fier à cette intuition.

Bref, il n'eut pas le temps de rester plongé dans ses pensées, car la jeune fille s'avançait en souriant et en parlant, se moquant visiblement du manque de civilité de son camarade.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Gokudera. Il se trouve que grâce à Mukuro-sama, j'ai trouvé un autre esprit et donc je l'ai amené pour que tu l'aides. Il semble très perturbé et confus le pauvre. Il n'arrive pas à parler."

Sans se préoccuper de la réaction de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, elle se dirigea vers un coin sombre de la pièce où quelque chose se trouvait caché sous un grand drap devenu gris de poussière. Elle commença à le soulever alors que le lycéen râlait. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ce qui se reflétait dans le grand miroir que la jeune fille venait de découvrir.

"Encore cette histoire mais Nagui, je t'ai déjà expliqué que ton Mukuro n'est pas un esprit! Et que je ne peux rien faire pour lui...Ah! Impossible!"

Ce qu'il y a de plus comique dans cette histoire, intervint de la même voix silencieuse et horripilante Mukuro, c'est qu'il n'a pas tord.

Il avait été le seul à entendre Mukuro. Nagui lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait parler à Mukuro que dans ses rêves et Gokudera se remettait doucement de sa stupeur à voir quelqu'un, en plus de Mukuro, qui ne se trouvait pas physiquement avec eux dans la salle.

Même pas pour tout l'or du monde, nous ne sommes des fantômes, continua Mukuro avant de rire à lui en donner des sueurs froides. La tête grise en sait plus que ma petite Nagui, cela te permettra d'y voir plus clair. Enfin, je croise les doigts pour toi.

"Oh pauvre gosse!" finit par s'exclamer Gokudera. "Il doit à peine être éveillé..."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui. Car plus que les paroles sibylline de Mukuro, le ton emplie de pitié et de tristesse de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris lui faisait craindre qu'il pouvait exister pire qu'être un fantôme.


	7. Chapter 7

Il n'aimait pas l'attention qu'il recevait de la part de Gokudera. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris ne cessait de le détailler de la tête au pied au travers du miroir avec toujours la même expression concerné et emplie de pitié qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

Enfin, si cela lui avait été possible vu qu'il était toujours dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre son. De plus, il n'était pas certain que même s'il avait pu parler, les deux adolescent bien présent en chair et en os dans la salle puisse l'entendre et lui répondre. Le seul avec qui il aurait pu espèrer communiquer se trouvait être Mukuro et il n'était pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée.

"C'est la première fois que je vois l'un d'entre eux aussi jeune..." Murmurait Gokudera alors que sa stupeur était petit à petit remplacé par de la curiosité et une certaine frénésie.

"Tu va lui faire peur si tu continue à le regarder comme cela!" Se moqua gentiment Nagui.

Il déglutit difficilement, se disant que l'avertissement arrivait bien trop tard. Cela dû se voir d'une quelconque manière, car Gokudera pris un air gêné qui ne put cependant entièrement caché l'intérêt que l'adolescent lui vouait.

"Désolé!" S'exclama le jeune homme en courbant le buste devant le miroir. "Ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un égaré si jeune. C'est un phénomène rare. Les fantômes sont nettement plus commun et il est plus simple d'interagirent avec eux mais les égaré sont tellement plus fascinants et puissant qu'être la personne capable de vous révéler ce que vous êtes et pourquoi, est un honneur..."

Franchement! comment était il sensé comprendre la moindre parole de ce discours sans queue ni tête. S'il n'était pas un fantôme, c'est qu'il n'était pas mort, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? En tout cas ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il en avait en écoutant l'adolescent. Et que pouvait bien être un égaré? Cependant dans toute cette étrange affaire,le babillage incessant de Gokudera et sa manière de s'adresser à lui avec déférence, il l'avait vouvouyé, était quasi rassurante et familière. Tout comme la présence de Nagui et de Mukuro.

"Tu devrais lui définir ce que tu entends par égaré." le coupa Nagui en levant les yeux au ciel devant les digression de son camarade, attirant l'attention du lycéen sur elle.

"Mais enfin, Nagui...Je ne peux pas lui dire du but en blanc qu'un égaré est une âme détachée d'un corps qui se trouve certainement entre la vie et la mort!"

Ah et bien si, il pouvait. Et il venait de le faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Au moins maintenant, il savait ce qu'il était. Aucun indice sur qui il était et ou pouvait bien être ce fameux corps car sa mémoire ressemblait toujours à un immense trou noir dont il était impossible de voir le fond.

Mukuro devait être comme lui. Un égaré se tenant à côté de lui dans le miroir, silencieux. Tout comme les deux autres depuis que le garçon aux cheveux gris avait lâché son information un peu abruptement. Gokudera avait mit ses mains devant sa bouche tentant désespérément de ravaler ses paroles.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Non, en fait, il était même soulagé de ne pas être mort et il ne comprenait pas en quoi être un égaré pouvait être pire qu'être une fantôme ou définitivement et catégoriquement mort. Reborn lui ferait regretter amèrement d'avoir mis sa vie en péril au point d'en être arrivé là mais il chercherait une solution. Tous ensemble. Ils la trouveraient, comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois par le passé et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Son intuition lui fit sentir que quelque chose clochait. Son raisonnement aurait dû être le bon mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa théorie. Et ce n'était pas le fait que Reborn ne soit pas là. Les autres, quand il aurait trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec eux, auraient pu le conduire à lui mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent. Cela commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit et quand la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, il se sentit désemparé.

Sa mémoire était peut être défaillante mais elle lui avait permit de se souvenir des personnes qu'il avait croisé et qui lui avait semblé familière. Les inconnus rencontrés dans la rue ou dans le lycée n'avaient rien éveillé en lui. Même les lieux qu'il avait traversé, n'avaient fait émerger aucun souvenirs. Tout comme son reflet n'avait pas fait réagir Nagui ou Gokudera. Ni même Mukuro!

Comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas! Qu'ils ne l'avait jamais vu. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé avec lui. Comme si leur première rencontre venait d'avoir lieu aujourd'hui, ici et dans ces conditions! Et même s'il ignorait pourquoi, il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de communiquer avec eux. Il allait tenter de parler à nouveau quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à toute volé, les faisant sursauter. Sauf Mukuro.

"Gokudera! Dokuro! Urgence sur le toit! Magnez vous!" déclara l'adolescent brun qui venait d'entrer, d'un ton de commandement auquel réagirent les deux autres avec l'automatisme de l'habitude, suivant le brun dans le couloir.

Lui les regarda s'éloigner. Un nouveau nom accompagnant la silhouette du lycéen brun venait de resurgir dans sa mémoire: Hibari.


	9. Chapter 9

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Gokudera alors qu'il courrait derrière celui que sa mémoire identifiait comme Hibari, le responsable du comité de discipline du lycée.

D'ailleurs Gokudera et Nagui étaient en train d'enfilé sur leurs uniformes le brassard du comité et cela le surpris. Dans les souvenirs qu'il avait des deux lycéens pas un ne faisait partie du comité. Il était prêt à parier sa vie la-dessus! Pourquoi lui qui ne se rappelait pas de qui il était, aurait il gardé des souvenirs aussi précis d'eux Et pourquoi et comment eux l'auraient-ils effacé de leur mémoire! L'idée était encore plus insupportable que celle de sa mort!

"Un règlement de compte sur le toit" répondit laconiquement Hibari accélérant sans le moindre effort, le rythme de leur course dans les escaliers.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris du manque de détail dans les explications du préfet de l'école. Dans sa mémoire, il n'apparaissait pas comme un bavard et il donnait encore moins le sentiment de s'embarrasser de ce que les autres pouvaient dire tant qu'il suivait sa vision des choses. Fait qui ne semblait pas avoir changé.

Il en aurait hurlé de rage. Sa mémoire lui donnait des informations sur eux comme s'ils étaient important à ses yeux. Plus que lui-même vu qu'elle avait conservé des informations sur eux plus que sur lui et que malgré sa défaillance, elle réagissait à leur présence. Alors pourquoi eux ne se souvenaient-ils pas de lui?

"Ne me dit pas que cet entêté a remis ça!" S'exclama avec un rien d'irritation le lycéen aux cheveux gris en prenant un air encore plus renfrogné.

Hibari se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif ce qui fit jurer un peu plus l'autre garçon alors que Nagui poussa un léger soupir exaspéré.

"La denière fois ne lui à pas suffit."

Il ignorait de quoi et de qui il parlait. Il s'en moquait à vrai dire. Il était bien trop frustré par sa mémoire défaillante et sa situation abracadabrante pour s'inquiéter de ce qui arrivait autours de lui. Il aurait voulu que Gokudera lui donne plus d'explication mais comme il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les événements il devait se contenter de suivre le mouvement et pour arranger le tout, son étrange instinct l'avait poussé à sortir pour les accompagner. Comme si la haut, la situation nécessitait sa présence. Il doutait de pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité vu qu'il ne pouvait rien toucher ni communiquer avec les autres.

En fait le seul à trouver tout cela amusant, à en juger par le rire horripilant qui emplissait l'air, était Mukuro.


	10. Chapter 10

Le moins que le puisse dire fut que leur arrivée sur le toit fut remarqué par l'ensemble de élèves curieux qui se tenaient là. Et il ne fallut qu'un regard noir de la part de Hibari pour que les plus prompt à réagir ne déguerpissent sans demander leur restes, ils fut alors plus facile pour les trois membres du comité de s'avancer vers les responsables de l'attroupement.

Les curieux qui n'avaient pas encore réagit à l'arrivée du préfet, déglutirent et filèrent à leur tour quand Gokudera leur lança un regard peu amène, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ce qui ne laissa sur le toit que deux petits groupes qui se faisaient face. Un groupe de quatre adolescents plus âgé en tenu de kendo du club de l'école et de l'autre côté un jeune homme brun entouré de deux jeunes filles serrée dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Encore une fois, sa mémoire lui confia des souvenirs et l'identité des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Pas celle des manieurs de sabre, même si celui qui se comportait comme le chef de l'équipe lui semblait vaguement connu mais celle du petit groupe de trois. L'adolescent brun aux yeux noisette devait répondre au nom de Yamamoto Takeshi et les deux jeune filles: Sasagawa Kyoko et Miura Haru ce qui le surprit.

Selon sa mémoire, même si les deux jeunes filles étaient amies, elles ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes établissements scolaire. Kyoko, il en mettrait sa main au feu, avait une autre amie qui elle allait dans le même établissement mais sa mémoire refusait de lui restitué cette information, comme si en ce moment il était inutile pour lui de se rappeler d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils bien décider pour la première fois à forcer sa mémoire à lui rendre les souvenirs qu'il avait, mais la situation sur le toit ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Cessez immédiatement de semer la zizanie dans l'enceinte du lycée, ou je vous expédie en enfer." Menaça Hibari en s'avançant vers les deux groupes avec dans les mains sortie dont ne sait où des tonfas.

Tandis que de leur côté Gokudera et Chrome sortaient leurs propres armes. Un trident pour la jeune fille et des dagues pour le lycéen aux cheveux gris, ce qui encore une fois l'étonna. L'arme de Gokudera n'aurait pas dû être des lames aussi dangereuses soient elles, mais des batons de dynamite. Il en était convaincu et cela le dérangeait qu'il en fut autrement sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

"Entendu." Répondit le kendoka avec un air meprisant tant à l'intention des membres du comité que de celle de l'autre groupe d'élève.

Il leva l'épée de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et la lança par dessus la barrière du toit.

"Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois."


	11. Chapter 11

Une forte impression de déjà vue le saisit à la poitrine. Raison pour laquelle il fut le seul à réagir quand le brun bondit du toit pour se saisir du sabre en bois et commencer une chute mortelle vers le sol en contre bas. Il savait l'importance du sabre pour Yamamoto et comprenait pourquoi il voulait le récupérer à tout prix. Et sa mémoire lui passait en boucle un souvenir ou le jeune homme et lui avait fait le même type de chute. Et même si le motif avait été différent le résultat aurait été le même s'il n'était pas intervenue.

Mais contrairement à son souvenir, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'intervention de Reborn pour les sortir de là. De plus de part son étrange condition, il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sauver le lycéen de son funeste destin mais il avait réagit d'instinct, refusant de perdre un ami. Car il en avait l'intime conviction: tous ceux dont il se souvenait étaient des amis. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Yamamoto mourir devant lui.

Il entendit à peine les cris des deux jeunes filles et celui de Gokudera qui tenta d'attraper son camarades sans réussir. Il ne fit plus attention à ce qui pouvait bien se passer sur le toit, concentrant toutes son attention sur le garçon qui chutait sans aucun espoir de se raccrocher à quoique ce soit.

Il tendit une main qu'il savait pourtant immatérielle pour tenter d'attraper le garçon. Sa première tentative fut un échec. La deuxième aussi mais il ne se laissa pas aller au désespoir malgré le sol qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Il rassembla sa volonté et ses forces et étendit ses bras pour finir par les enrouler autours de la taille du brun qui le fixa droit dans les yeux l'espace d'un court instant avec une expression si incrédule qu'il en aurait presque éclaté de rire si le danger n'avait pas encore été si présent. Il fallait des maintenant ralentir leur chute.

Encore une fois, resserrant sa prise sur le lycéen, il concentra sa volonté sur son désir de freiner leur descente infernale vers le sol. Il ne vit pas la lumière orangé qui se mit à irradier du corps de Yamamoto. Pas plus qu'il ne vit les têtes stupéfaites de ceux qui étaient resté en haut quand celui-ci se posa délicatement sur le sol avant de s'effondrer évanouie mais sain et sauf sur le sol de la cours.

Il ne vit pas non plus l'épée de bois toujours serrée précieusement par le lycéen se changer en un katana à la lame acérée avant de reprendre sa forme d'origine car pour lui aussi le monde sombra dans de profondes ténèbres.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver face à un ciel teinté de jaune et d'orange. Une brise douce et chaleureuse jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux et il pouvait sentir en dessous de lui l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche mais confortable d'une journée d'été. Ici, sans savoir où il se trouvait, il se sentait plus vivant que lorsqu'il s'était éveillé dans la maison abandonnée.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait une main vers le ciel comme pour saisir l'incroyable couleur du ciel. Il fut cependant surpris et laissa échapper un petit cris de stupeur quand une main se saisit de la sienne et le tira en avant pour le relever sans le moindre effort. En voyant le visage souriant de Yamamoto, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se replonger dans son environnement.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une immense étendu herbeuse et un ciel dégagé brillant d'un éclat particulier qu'on associait généralement au coucher du soleil, mais rien ne semblait indiqué que l'astre du jour se trouvait dans le ciel. Encore une bizarrerie qui aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais il se sentait en sécurité. Comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis une éternité lui semblait-il.

" Salut...Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi" Commença Yamamoto en se grattant la nuque avec sa main libre, l'autre serrant toujours la sienne. "On ne se connait pas mais sans toi, je crois que j'aurais fini en bouillit sur le pavé de l'école! Pourtant va pas croire que j'ai des envies de suicide, c'est juste que l'épée en bois est un souvenir de mon père et que je ne pouvais pas la laisser se fracasser sur le sol..."

Il secoua la tête et porta sa main libre à sa poitrine, tirant pour récupérer sa main mais Yamamoto ne semblait pas décidé à la lui rendre. Il avait arrêté d'écouter le discours du lycéen brun juste après que celui-ci ait reconnut ne pas le connaitre. Cela faisait trop mal. Il avait la preuve définitive que ceux qu'il avait reconnu, ne se souvenaient pas de lui. Pourquoi sa mémoire le torturait avec des souvenirs de personnes qui ne se rappelaient même pas son existence?

Il sentait son intuition le titiller. D'une manière ou d'une autre la réponse à cette question avait un lien avec son étrange situation et à sa condition d'égaré.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Questionna le brun

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais seul un son inarticulé sortit. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il tapa du pied sur le sol se sentant de plus en plus frustré. Luttant pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle, il articula aussi distinctement qu'il le pu sans prononcer le moindre son.

"Moi, je te connais"


	13. Chapter 13

"Parle, Herbivore!" Furent les premiers mots qu'ils entendirent quand ils se réveillèrent à nouveau.

Enfin lui mit quelques secondes de plus que le lycéen à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ou ce qui y ressemblait. Désorienté, il ne savait plus que croire.

"Doucement, Hibari-san. Laissons lui le temps de reprendre pied." intervint gentiment Nagui en souriant alors que Yamamoto se redressait difficilement dans le lit qu'il occupait à l'infirmerie du lycée.

"Que voulez-vous savoir?"

"Cretin! On te parle de lui!" S'incrusta à son tour Gokudera avec sa bonne humeur légendaire, en indiquant le miroir qu'ils avaient déplacé jusqu'au pied du lit de leur camarade et dans lequel il se reflétait non loin de l'épée de bois.

Yamamoto regarda le miroir puis ce qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ne voyant rien d'autre que son épée. Il lui fit un signe de la main sans prêter attention à la tension qui pourtant grimpait en flèche autours de lui.

"J'ai dit d'y aller doucement!" intervint plus fermement Chrome en pointant son trident dans la direction de l'argenté. "C'est une expérience traumatisante et je ne parle pas du fait qu'il ait faillit mettre fin à sa vie de manière stupide, alors vous allez lui laisser assez d'espace pour qu'il ne sente pas menacé...Dans le cas contraire, vous n'aimeriez pas ça...Vraiment Hibari-san, vous n'aimeriez pas cela."

Elle avait insisté en fixant le préfet qui avait regardé Yamamoto puis l'épée en bois à côté de lui avec un air autant dubitatif que curieux et empli de promesse qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Dans son souvenirs, cette expression sur le visage du préfet était plus que signe de danger.

Yamamoto lui le regardait avec un aimable sourire, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de le ramener à se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autours de lui en lui indiquant en quelques gestes de répondre aux questions de Hibari.

"Que voulez vous que je vous dise?"

"On pourrait commencer par son nom. Il a dû te le dire." Bougonna Gokudera en croisant les bras sur son torse et en se tenant à distance de la jeune fille.

"Ah, et bien non...Il ne peut pas parler."

"Cela risque de poser un problème." Marmonnèrent en même temps Nagui et Mukuro.

"Ce n'est pas normal." intervint Gokudera après un instant de surprise. "Les égaré sont plutôt loquace une fois lié. Surtout qu'ils ne vont pas tarder..."

"Ils sont déjà là" les interrompit Hibari en sortant ses armes.

Sortie de nulle part, un tourbillon de lumière sombre fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie. Deux formes etranges et impressionnantes par leur aura en sortirent. Un homme grand et décharné au long cheveux brun ondulé portant sur une épaule ce qui semblait être un enfant mais dont le charisme était plus effrayant que celui de son partenaire.

Vendicare.


	14. Chapter 14

Vendicare.

Ce mot raisonnait dans son esprit comme une menace. Un danger qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Et vu la manière dont tout les autres dans la pièce s'étaient mis sur la défensive, il était clair qu'ils partageaient tous son point de vue. Hormis peut être Yamamoto qui les regardait avec plus de curiosité que de méfiance.

Mais il savait que l'apparente insouciance de Yamamoto ne voulait pas dire qu'il prenait la situation à la légère. Il soupira. Sa mémoire continuait à lui souffler des images du lycéen dans différentes situations ou malgré la tension, celui-ci avait gardé son sourire. Sur ses souvenirs qui semblaient si réelle, il se sentait si proche de ceux qui l'entourait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu l'oublier.

"Ceci est contre les règles." Fit la voix caverneuse du grand type à l'allure dégingandé alors qu'il pointait son reflet du doigt.

"Nous n'avons pas été prévenu de la présence d'un égaré. Nous n'avons pas pu le préparer à son rôle. Tout ceci est prématuré et doit être effacé." continua le plus petit d'une voix tout aussi taciturne et dépourvu d'émotion."

"Gokudera." questionna Hibari même si le ton de sa voix était atone et polaire.

"Nagui s'est pointé avec lui ce matin. Juste avant que tu ne nous entraînes sur le toit. On a pas eut le temps ..."

Le regard des Vendicare se posa sur la jeune fille qui resserra son emprise sur son trident.

"C'est à nous que le rapport aurait dû être fait"

"Je l'ignorais." Tenta Nagui sans détourné le regard.

"Mensonges." Reprit le plus grand en déplaçant son doigts vers le reflet de Mukuro. "Lui savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Etant sa moitié d'âme tu devais le savoir."

Nagui ne sait rien. Intervint Mukuro alors que le trident commençait à luire d'une aura violette. Continuer à la menacer et je vous promet que vous passerez un sal moment.

"Tu as désobéis"

Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je ne suis jamais les règles. Déclara Mukuro avec un sourire en coin. Ce ne sont que des chaines pour nous soumettre ...

"Elles existent pour garantir un équilibre et pour assurer la sécurité de tous."

Elles n'existent que pour nous asservir et nous faire plier devant la volonté d'ignorants qui croit diriger ce monde.

Il devait être le seul dans la pièce à suivre le dialogue entre Mukuro et le plus petit des vendicare. Le seul à comprendre que la situation s'envenimait. Que Mukuro ne laisserait pas tomber ses positions et que son interlocuteur était prêt à punir plutôt que de continuer à l'écouter tergiverser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Sa mémoire et son instinct lui soufflait des souvenirs qu'il savaient appartenir à Mukuro et être en lien avec les vendicare et cela n'avait rien de rejouissant.


	15. Chapter 15

Il devait intervenir avant que Mukuro et le vendicare n'en viennent à se battre. Mais comment faire? Il était toujours incapable de se faire entendre et n'avait aucune consistance dans la réalité.

"Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe." Commença Yamamoto rompant le silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie." Mais vous l'inquiétez et je n'aime pas la manière dont vous parlez de lui. Comme si pour vous son existence n'avait pas lieu d'être..."

Le lycéen avait saisit son épée en bois et s'était redressé. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, il tenta de se lever avec dans l'idée de s'interposer entre les vendicare et le miroir. Il tituba et serait certainement tombé sans le soutien de Gokudera qui marmonnait pour lui-même des propos plus au moins cohérent au sujet des imbéciles qui devrait apprendre à rester coucher après avoir soumis leur corps à rude épreuve.

Pourtant le fait qu'il n'oblige pas son camarade à se recoucher, mais plutôt qu'il se positionne à ses côtés pour contrer l'intervention des vendicares surprit tout autant Yamamoto que Nagui. Surtout quand à son tour l'argenté sortit ses dagues.

"Si tu as compris cela, tu ne devrais pas t'opposer à sa destruction." Répondit l'enfant vendicare. "Sans lui, tu récupère ta condition d'être libre!"

"Libre?"ironisa Yamamoto en riant sans joie." Sans lui je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ma vie, je la lui dois ..."

Quelque part les paroles de Yamamoto lui firent chaud au coeur. L'adolescent avait dit ne pas le connaitre mais il éprouvait une grande loyauté envers lui et c'était quelque chose dont il sentait avoir besoin. Comme si les émotions ressentit par le brun se communiquaient à lui et le rendait plus fort. Comme si sa volonté de se tenir à ses côté étaitplus forte que la peur que pouvait inspirer les vendicare.

"Tu ne souffrira pas si nous coupons le lien." Assura le plus petit des vendicare.

"Là n'est pas la question!" Coupa Yamamoto. "Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal"

" Nous ne pouvons recommencer les mêmes erreurs." Reprit l'enfant vendicare, tout en lançant un regard méprisant en direction de Chrome. "C'est à nous de choisir avec qui un égaré doit se lier après son éducation. Le lien est encore frais, nous allons le trancher avant qu'il n'y ait dépendance."

Il, pas plus que Mukuro, n'apprécia ces paroles. Comment osaient-ils dire devant elle que le lien entre Mukuro et elle était une erreur? Il ne connaissait pas tout les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, mais il ne les laisseraient pas pronnoncer une seules paroles blessante de plus. Il ne les laisserait pas s'en prendre à ses amis sans réagir.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ecartez-vous. Nous avons perdu assez de temps." Finit par déclarer le plus grand des deux vendicare en tentant de pousser Yamamoto et Gokudera qui se tenaient côte à côte entre lui et le miroir.

"Non" Répondit fermement Yamamoto en relevant son épée pour se mettre en garde ce qui fit sourire narquoisement le vendicare.

"Tu crois pouvoir t'opposer à nous?" Questionna-t-il avec un rien d'amusement hautain dans la voix ce qui fit frissonner les deux adolescents sans qu'ils ne bougent pour autant.

"Pitoyable" Marmonna le vendicare avant de tendre la main plus vite que les réflexes humains ne le permettait en direction de Yamamoto sans pour autant l'atteindre.

Hibari qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, venait d'intervenir repoussant la poigne puissante du vendicare au loin et s'interposant en première ligne devant ses camarades.

"Si tu veux affronter quelqu'un, ce sera moi, Charognard!" Déclara le préfet en se mettant en garde avec ses tonfas. "j'ai toujours voulu savoir si vous étiez si puissant que cela."

"Aucun de vous ne fait le poids contre nous. " Soupira l'enfant en descendant de l'épaule de son compagnon. "Te rebeller contre nous peut être considérer comme un acte de trahison, jeune heritier."

"Les règles c'est moi qui les imposent ici et personne d'autre." fut la réponse du préfet avant qu'il ne tente une attaque qui bien que puissante et décisive fut facilement contrer par le grand vendicare.

Mais cela ne fit pas renoncer le prefet pour autant et sans répit il se mit a charger son opposant. Sans grand résultat. Le vendicare ne donnait pas l'impression de faire le moindre effort pour repousser le lycéen.

Il était toujours en colère et il aurait voulu pouvoir aider ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des amis même si ceux-ci ne le reconnaissaient pas. Ils avaient pris sa défense! Ils étaient prêt à se battre pour lui. Enfin tout du moins, certain lui en donnait l'impression. Il n'était pas certains que Mukuro et Hibari agissent par altruisme. Ce n'étaient pas dans leur genre.

Cependant aucun des deux n'étaient du genre à refuser un combat. Même contre des individu plus fort qu'eux. En fait certainement pas contre des individus plus fort qu'eux.

Il voulait les aider. Leur donner la force et le soutien nécessaire pour repousser leurs ennemis. Peu importait qu'ils soient plus fort ou plus expérimenter. Il voulait...

encore une fois, il fut surpris quand sa mémoire et son instinct lui montreront des images, des souvenirs ou ils se battaient tous enssemble côte à côte. Rassemblé autours de lui , invinsible. Leurs adversaires semblait déjà fort mais il n'arrivait pas à les identifier. tout du moins jusqu'a ce que l'image des deux vendicare apparaisse devant lui. Ils les avaient déjà affronter. Et vaincu.

Alors ils pouvaient peut être encore le faire.


	17. Chapter 17

Une vive lumière irradia de l'épée en bois qui se trouvait dans les mains de Yamamoto. Un rayon orangé et chaud qui leur fit tous fermer puis plisser les yeux devant l'intensité de l'éclair qui se dégageait maintenant du sabre.

De nouveau la lame se modifia pour devenir une véritable lame de fer tranchante et ascérée. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la chute de Yamamoto, l'éclat lumineux ne se contenta pas de rester uniquement sur l'épée, elle se propagea comme mue de part une volonté propre sur les dagues que tenaient Gokudera et sur les tonfas de Hibari. Même le trident de Nagui reçut l'enveloppe de lumière dorée qui s'enroula autours de l'éclat violet qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Sans pour autant fusionner l'une avec l'autres les deux éclairs de lumière s'associaient en tourbillonnant. La lumière orange sublimant l'éclat de sa consœur et lui donnant un aspect encore plus intimidant.

Dès cet instant, le combat s'arrêta. Aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne comprenant ce qui se passait et tournant leur regard curieux vers le miroir pour comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Pas un qui ne fut dupe qu'il avait quelque chose à voir la dedans.

Lui se contentait de fixer les Vendicares avec dans les yeux le reflet brillant de sa volonté. Il ne les laisserait pas faire un geste de plus pour blesser ses amis. Apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin de sa voix pour transmettre son message. Les vendicare reculèrent sans détourner leur attention de son regard. Comme si ils avaient pris la juste mesure du danger qu'il représentait

"Comment est ce possible?" Mamonna Nagui inspectant son trident avec beaucoup d'attention.

La lumière orangé était bien différente de celle qui entourait habituellement son arme. Celle qu'elle associait à Mukuro et à qui elle était habitué depuis des années, lui avait toujours parut puissante et envellopante. Celle là était plus chaude et rassurante, presque réconfortante, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse.

"Cela reste une fusion non autorisé." Marmonna le plus petit des Vendicares sans détourner son attention de son regard.

La lumière sur les armes se mit à pulser, comme si elle était animée d'une vie propre et qu'elle cherchait à communiquer. Mukuro émit un petit rire mi amusé mi admiratif envers lui et fit remarquer aux Vendicares qu'ils ne semblaient plus aussi déterminé à les affronter.

"On ne sépare pas le ciel de ceux qu'il choisit, tu le sais aussi bien que nous, Mukuro." soupira le petit Vendicare. "On s'en va, mais nous allons tirer cette histoire au clair et nous reviendrons!"

Et comme ils étaient venu, ils disparurent sans demander leur reste ni donner la moindre explication.

Intéressant, fit la voix de Mukuro, c'est donc à cela que ressemble l'attribut du ciel.


	18. Chapter 18

Pendant quelques secondes, personne dans l'infirmerie n'osa rompre le silence qui s'était installé après le départ des Vendicares. Tous avaient leur regard allant du miroir aux étranges flammes recouvrant leurs armes. Puis, comme si elles avaient sentit que la menace n'était plus, elles décrurent pour finir par disparaître.

Il se sentait dépassé par la situation et la manière mi narquoise mi intéressée qu'avait Mukuro de le fixer n'arrangeait en rien son sentiment de malaise. Il savait qu'il était à l'origine des flammes orangées. Elles lui paraissaient toutes aussi familières que les visages des personnes présentes avec lui dans la pièce et qu'il considérait comme des amis. Peu importait qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de lui, il ferait ce qu'il estimerait juste et peu importe les difficultés, il se tiendrait debout à leur côté à chaque fois que nécessaire.

Son malaise ne venait pas de là. Non, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise, c'était la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et lui et qui l'isolait d'eux. Ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec eux le frustrait terriblement.

"Que fait-on?" finit par demander Gokudera en se tournant vers Hibari.

"Rien."

"Comment ça rien!" Eructa le lycéen aux cheveux argentés avant de baisser légèrement d'un ton quand le préfet lui accorda un regard noir." Hibari, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'on a un égaré ayant l'attribut ciel venant de fusionner avec un de nos camarades!"

"Va en classe! les cours ne sont pas terminé."

"Mais...On vient d'être a deux doigts de se battre contre une des forces régissant l'ordre des choses de ce monde et toi tu veux qu'on aille en cours comme si de rien était?!"

"Parfaitement."

"Il a raison, Gokudera"Intervint Nagui. "Il n'y a pas grand chose que nous pouvons faire tant que nous ignorons son identité. Les Vendicares sont partie pour mener leur enquête mais ils n'ont récolté que très peu d'information et nous ne savons pas grand chose de plus. Nous devons attendre que Yamamoto soit capable de parler avec lui. Il nous sera alors plus facile de savoir de quoi il retourne."

"Et si les Vendicares prennent l'avantage sur nous " Demanda Gokudera avec un air renfrogné. "Si ils reviennent et qu'ils veulent les emmener tous les deux pour mener des expériences ? Et toi tu ne dis rien! "

"C'est à dire que moi je n'y connais pas grand chose en égaré" s'excusa Yamamoto en souriant tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. "Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une légende urbaine"

"Comme lui, il à l'air aussi perdu" Indiqua Chrome en pointant du menton son reflet dans le miroir. " Tu devrais leur expliquer de quoi il retourne Gokudera."

"Pourquoi moi!" bougonna l'argenté.

Un regard noir de la part de Hibari suffit pourtant à le pousser à accepter.


	19. Chapter 19

Gokudera n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de devoir servir de professeur à Yamamoto, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une façade. D'après les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient quand il se concentrait sur l'argenté, il savait que cette interprétation était juste. Incomplète mais pas erronée.

Yamamoto lui suivait son camarade de classe, tenant son sabre revenu à sa forme première. Souriant et confiant comme il s'en souvenait. Le brun écoutait son ami marmonner dans sa barbe des propos plus ou moins cohérent qui devait concerné les informations qu'il devrait leur donner. L'épéïste ne voulait pas brusquer son ami et lui laissait le temps d'organiser ses pensées.

Lui commençait à se sentir impatient. Depuis la visite impromptu des Vendicares, ils avaient assisté aux cours de l'après midi comme le leur avait conseillé Hibari. Invisible, il s'était tenu dans la salle de classe aux côtés de Yamamoto qui n'avait suivit les discours de ses professeurs que d'un oeil et d'une oreille. Le reste de son attention s'étant porté vers la vitre la plus proche ou le brun pouvait apercevoir son reflet. Ce n'était pas une image aussi solide et net que celle du miroir mais cela suffisait à les rassurer tous les deux. Le fait que l'épéiste le cherche du regard était la seule assurance qu'il avait d'appartenir à ce monde.

Maintenant, les cours étant fini, ils faisaient route tous les trois pour aller chez Yamamoto. Les deux adolescents s'étant mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était plus correcte de parler de leur situation dans un endroit familier et sûr. Et ou ils pourraient s'assurer que des oreilles indiscrètes ne viendraient pas les déranger. Quand Yamamoto avait demandé qui il devait craindre en plus des Vendicares, Gokudera avait juste haussé les épaules, avant de marmonner un " a peu près tout le monde" qui les avaient sidéré lui et le brun.

Leur trajet s'était fait tranquillement et silencieusement si on omettait les marmottement de Gokudera. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent la porte du restaurant qui lui semblait familier. L'établissement selon sa devanture vendaient des sushis. Ce n'est pas temps le restaurant que les personnes qui se tenaient à l'interieur qui lui causèrent un choc. Parmi les souvenirs, qu'il avait de l'épéiste, il n'avait aucun mal à l'associer avec les sushis. Par contre les deux femmes qui se trouvaient près du comptoir, rien ne l'avait préparé à les rencontrer.

Pourtant la ressemblance étaient plus que frappantes et le doute vraiment impossible quand les deux adolescents entrèrent et et saluèrent les deux femmes.

"Bonsoir Maman!" S'exclama Yamamoto avec enthousiasme en souriant à la femme brune qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir occupée à découper un thon rouge énorme.


End file.
